


Still With You

by seijohskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, My First AO3 Post, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohskies/pseuds/seijohskies
Summary: Morning light peeks into the walls of Iwaizumi’s apartment. The rays settle on chestnut colored hair and toffee colored eyes. A melodic laugh greets him hello. White sheets envelop soft, milky skin that slightly shivers under his touch. The man in his arms softly serenades him, his gaze filled with adoration. He is warm, he is happy, and he is so in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Still With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Jungkook's "Still With You." 
> 
> This particular edit sets the mood halfway in, so feel free to listen as you read!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faZ2KhKFMbA&t=7s
> 
> This is my first ao3 fic, I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta-reader @oftencrying, to @monsweirdo for helping me with my cover graphics, and @aircoham for helping me figure out ao3!
> 
> I write drabbles on twitter, so come and chat (or scream) about haikyuu with me~ @jkwongchan
> 
> sending lots of hugs to iwaoi and to you~!

_Morning light peeks into the walls of Iwaizumi’s apartment. The rays settle on chestnut colored hair and toffee colored eyes. A melodic laugh greets him hello. White sheets envelop soft, milky skin that slightly shivers under his touch._ _The man in his arms softly serenades him, his gaze filled with adoration._ _He is warm, he is happy, and he is so in love._

Golden sunlight starts to slip away and the beautiful figure slides out of the sheets. Iwaizumi reaches for him, but is pinned in place.

_“Don’t leave me,”_ he wants to scream, but nothing comes out. Suddenly he is surrounded by darkness. The echoes of Tokyo’s nightlife ring in his ears, pulling him back to reality. His bed is empty and cold.

He digs his palms into his eyes with a groan. The bed shifts under his weight as he pushes up and leans against his headboard. He lets his head fall back onto the wall, “Damn, another dream.” 

It’s been like this for months now. It’s the same dream of the same enchanting man he only meets when his eyes are closed. Each night the visions become more vivid, and they are torn away from him when he awakens. All the details fade into a blur. He barely recalls curls of brown, and hollow empty brown eyes haunt him. _Why can’t I remember the shade?_ The wonderful laugh and the voice that sings to him is but an echo in his chest. He grabs at his hair, desperately trying to cling to his dream, the lines and curves of his love, but they always escape him. 

A few months ago, Iwaizumi didn’t believe in soulmates. People would speak of visions of their significant other. How they come into their dreams, and disappear when they wake. It’s not until you find them that the details return and then you become complete. 

But there were countless others that never had such dreams, or never found their “soulmate.” And yet they were just in love with whoever they ended up with. So Iwaizumi dated as he pleased. He asked people out, and went out when asked. Some partners worked out better than others. But now that he has tasted the love of the man who visits him in the quiet of the night, he does not want to be with any other. 

Iwaizumi knows this is the person he is meant to be with. He searches every day and night for him, but every venture comes up short. Eyes, the wrong shade of brown. Hair, too straight or too curly. Every laugh, either too shrill or too low. When there are brushes of touch, it doesn’t set his skin on fire. And the voices never come close. It never sings to his soul. 

2am. He won’t be able to fall asleep in this state. Iwaizumi puts on a black button shirt, rolls up the sleeves, and slides into a pair of dark denim jeans. He heads out the door to his favorite hole-in-the-wall bar, Shibuya Seijoh. This has become his second home since he started having dreams of his mystery soulmate. 

The familiar chime rings as he opens the door. Low yellow hanging lights illuminate dark wood-finished furniture. He passes a long row of booths, each leather seat occupied by other strangers of the night. He settles in at his usual spot, where the end of the bartender station meets the wall. He glances at the opposite end of Shibuya Seijoh. A pink-haired piano man and his weathered piano is missing from the small stage. Tonight there is just a bar stool and a microphone stand. 

A brown-haired man approaches, slinging a towel over his shoulder. 

“Hey Iwa, the usual?” 

“Hey Matsukawa. Yeah, Hibiki whiskey on the rocks.” 

“Coming right up. What brings you in on a Tuesday?” Matsukawa questions as he pours the alcohol into a clear glass.

“You never come in on Tuesdays.” He glances curiously at Iwaizumi as he slides the drink across the counter into Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“Can’t sleep,” he sighs dejectedly, as he raises the glass to take a sip. He winces as the liquid sears down his throat. He takes another sip, hoping to burn the loneliness he feels inside.

“Those dreams again?” the bartender inquires, propping his elbows on the shelves of alcohol behind him.

“Yeah. He visits me in my dreams and never stays. I wonder if I’ll ever find him... or if I’ll just keep searching for someone that may not even exist. I don’t want to settle like so many others do.” Iwaizumi stares into the swirling liquid in his glass.

Matsukawa pauses, face scrunching with thought. “I think he’s out there. Keep your eyes out, you never know when he might pop into your life.”

A low laugh escapes Iwaizumi and he shakes his head, “You’re lucky you and Hiro found each other so quickly.”

His response is met with a light jab to his arm and the reddening cheeks of the embarrassed bartender.

“I’m just speaking the truth! No need to punch me,” he says while rubbing his arm. “Oh, speaking of which, what’s with the mic today? Isn't Hiro playing the piano tonight?” Iwaizumi asks, gesturing towards the stage. 

“Nah, we started this new thing today. Open mic night.” He pulls his wrist to check the time, “I think the next guy should be up soon.” 

“Mm.” Iwaizumi takes another sip and leans against the wall. 

The bartender leans across the bar table, “You know, Makki says this guy has a really nice voice. He screens the singers before they can come onto the stage.” A sly grin plays across Matsukawa’s face. 

Iwaizumi hums in response. He’s not really interested in music tonight, but he wants the company of whiskey to consume him. He keeps his eyes on the golden liquid in his glass, drifting in and out of his vague memories. 

A microphone clicks on, and Iwaizumi hears it tapped twice for testing. It’s followed by a soft voice, just barely above a whisper but filled with longing.

“This song... is for the man I don’t know. The man that I don’t know, but I know that I love.” He pauses. A rush of air is heard through the microphone as he takes a breath. “I can remember strong arms and warm embraces. I search for shades of green, but it’s never the same.” There is a slight break in his voice. “I hope we find each other soon.” 

Iwaizumi lightly chuckles. Another lonely soul searching for his other half. 

Music comes onto the speakers and fills Seijoh with a light melody. He hears an inhale and a voice. A voice that pulls at his heart, one that rings from his dreams. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his grip tightens around the glass of whiskey.

_The faint voice of yours that grazed me_

_Please call my name one more time_

_I’m standing under the frozen light_

_but I’ll walk step by step towards you_

_Still with you_

Iwaizumi whips around to face the stage, searching for the features he looks for in every passerby. This voice makes him cling to hope. _Please, let the details flood in._

He continues to listen, pushed and pulled between his dreams and reality with every lyric. He watches under the dim lighting, a stranger singing so desperately for a man he wants to love. Iwaizumi mirrors and aches with desperation himself. _Please. Please let it be you._

_Every day, every moment_

_If I knew this was gonna happen_

_I would have remembered more of them_

_When will it be?_

He remembers running his fingers through chestnut-colored hair, softly tousled.

_If I see you again_

_I will look into your eyes_

_And say, “I missed you”_

Memories of sunlight reflecting gold in toffee-colored eyes return. 

_In a rapturous memory_

_The rain pours even when i dance alone_

The singer finally raises his eyes to the crowd. 

_Look over here,_ Iwaizumi internally pleas. 

_Look at me._

Toffee meets olive, and electricity runs through Iwaizumi’s veins. His breath hitches in his chest.

_By the time this mist clears_

_I’ll run with my feet wet_

_So hug me then_

_Still with you_

A soft applause replaces the backtrack. The brunette softly thanks everyone and bows from the stage. 

Iwaizumi launches out of his stool, chair clanging to the floor. Matsukawa flinches at the sound. 

“Iwa what’s wron-” 

“Matsukawa. It’s him. He’s the one.” The stage is empty but Iwaizumi cannot seem to pull his eyes away. 

Realization dawns on the brown-haired bartender and he pushes Iwaizumi from across the counter, “Go back stage then! Makki will let you through!” Iwaizumi finally spins around to face him.

“Are you sure?” 

Matsukawa grabs his shoulders, “It’s your soulmate Iwa, GO.” 

Before he could turn and leave, someone settles into the seat beside him. 

Chestnut curls. Toffee irises. Milky skin. A small warm smile he can finally remember.

Soft pink lips part, “Uhm, hi there.”

_The voice that has sung to me so many times before._

“Hey.” Iwaizumi can do nothing but stare at the man before him, his voice failing. 

A sigh escapes the brunette and he lowers his head looking down at his hands. 

“Sorry, I must look really nervous… When I saw your eyes, the memories started flooding in. But hearing your voice just feels so reassuring.” 

Iwaizumi nods, waiting for him to continue. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth. 

The brunette turns to face him, eyes curling into lovely crescents. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru… I’m really glad I found you.” 

Iwaizumi reaches out, finally able to touch the man in his dreams. He takes the delicate soft hands in his. A feeling so new, yet so familiar. 

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m glad you found me too.” 

~

Hajime wakes up to gentle singing and soft brown curls nestled against his face. Circles are drawn against his chest.

Hajime’s eyes widen and his throat starts to close. He leans over and clings to Tooru in a state of panic. _Please don’t be a dream, please don’t leave me._

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Two hands gently push against his chest, sliding up to cup his jaw. Hajime starts to relax. Thumbs rub against his cheek, and Hajime leans into the touch.

Tooru stares lovingly into Hajime’s eyes, “My love, it’s not a dream. I’m still with you.” 

Hajime brings Tooru’s face to his and their lips meet. It’s not hurried or rushed. They melt and smile into the kiss knowing they have all the time in the world.

Hajime is no longer alone. He is warm, he is happy, and he is so in love.


End file.
